39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Serum
The Master Serum '''is the serum that is created when all four branch serums and the Madrigal Clues are combined in the right porportions. If the Madrigal Clues are not added, a lethal and deadly Master Serum is created instead. Serum recipe ''For Gideon Cahill's serum: One portion = One ounce'' ''Start with one portion of water.'' ''Add 1/8 portions of each ingredient on the list given to Luke Cahill.'' ''Add 1/16 portions of each ingredient originally told to Jane Cahill. ' Use The Master Serum does in fact do what it was created for—to cure and prevent the plague of the late 1400s and early 1500s. Even though the Black Death is gone, the Serum remains invaluable because curing the plague isn't its only use. It makes the person who drinks it more intelligent, powerful, strong, artistic, and cunning; essentiallymaking the imbiber the ultimate sentient being. It combines and intensifies the traits of all four branches and makes the person taking it almost superhuman. It makes people effectively perfect, which was one of the main pursuits of alchemy. The serum's creator, Gideon Cahill, divided his creation into four seperate components and then handed one for each of his children based on their individual qualities that correspond to those their portion of the serum bestow. Individually, each portion also seemed to have enabled the drinker the capability to pass on their distinguished traits over to their descendents The Janus Serum would make the drinker an amazing author, musician, singer, song-writer, play-writer, poet, artist, sculptor, comedian, actor, dancer, chef, magician, martial arts genius, a person with great creativity and great talent to do anything that is even slightly artistic. The Lucian Serum would make the drinker cunning, sneaky, strategic, leaderful, ruthless, and good with plots. The Ekaterina serum would make the drinker a fantastic inventor, scientist, and make them extremely intelligent in all fields of knowledge (including being fluent in every language, or at least easy to learn them) The Tomas Serum wouuld make the drinker a great adventurer, explorer, and athlete. They would also become very strong, brave and excellent at all sports. Side Effects Gideon Cahill was the only person to have taken the master serum. The serum almost killed him after using it. This was due to the absence of certain ingredients. Later on Dan Cahill started collecting ingredients for the serum, just in case Vesper One breaks the deal (which is killing the hostages ). At the beginning of Book 6 Dan finishes assembling the serum and drinks it. However, Amy had replaced it with a fake. At the end of Day of Doom, Isabel Kabra steals Dan's emergency just-in-case-Amy-switches-it copy of the serum and drinks it. She uses her extreme power to destroy the Machina Fini Mundi and Vesper One. (Isabel turns good after she found out Vesper One killed her daughter.) thumb|right|335px Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Branch Serums Category:Clues Category:Online Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Janus Clues Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Lucian Clues Category:Tomas Clues Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Iron Solute Category:Silk Category:Rosemary Category:Calcium Category:Blood Category:Cocoa Category:Copper Category:Clover Category:Aloe Category:Amber Category:Tungsten Category:Gold Category:Myrrh Category:Water Category:Mace Category:Serum Formula Category:Sulfur Category:Vespers Category:Quartz Category:Iodine Category:Hydrogen Category:Uranium Category:Mercury Category:Phosphorus Category:Cobra Venom Category:Zinc Category:Lead Category:Magnesium Category:Silver Category:Mint Category:Pearl Category:Bone Category:Wormwood Category:Master Serum Category:Honey Category:Lily Category:Salt Category:Pepper Category:Platinum Category:Barley Category:Vinegar Category:Cards Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Books in Series One Category:Books Category:Book Clues Category:Ultra-Rare Card Clues Category:Shatterproof Category:Trust No One Category:Day of Doom Category:Dan Cahill Category:Isabel Kabra Category:Unstoppable